Lurking in the shadows
by Diana-The-Parakeet-29
Summary: Tala,sister of Steve has never heared about the true story of Notch and Herobrine like every one else.Will Notch tell them the truth? Or is he going to deny his brothers existence. Heribrine had neen forgoten by most people. Believed only as legend. But some know better. Wil he get revenge on his selfish brother? or will he be stuck as a mare memory forever? Cover art by me!


**I am writing this story on Wattpad and i decided to write it here too but little differently. In this i will use an OC instead of it beeing [reader] story. Hope you like it and enjoy. I am also very sorry for my bad grammar!!!!!** [The Wattpad version is called "POSSESSED" [Minecraft Story]. ]

 _Herobrine was sitting at his throne,eyes closed as he watched his brother's world._

 _Oh how sick was he of it. Notch always payed attention only to his precious little world and even if Herobrine is trying to help as much as he can his brother always finds a way to throw him back down. Always looking down on him. Yelling at him,shouting,screaming. He was sick of it. The more his brother complains the more mobs he sends to his brothers precious little world to destroy it. He has let his anger take over. With his eyes shining more brightly then ever he sat upon his nether horse,fully armed with his sword in hand ready to strike. But his brother had tricked him. Cursed him .He is now no more then a memory, a ghost ,never to be seen again and to never let people know of the truth of the war's beggining. His brother along with his generals and kings of lands by his side rule over the worlds._

 _Notch's most trusted warrior Steve by his side along with his wife Alex and his sister. His sister..._

 _He will get his revenge on them_

 _..he just need to wait a bit..._

 _his brother believes he is forever gone..._

 _but lurking in the darkest corners and moving in shadow... he waits_

 _waits for the time to strike..._

 ** _10 YEARS LATER_**

Tala was sitting on her favorite spot under a tree in her brother's garden reading a book _oblivios to what is lurking in the shadows...watching her quietly waiting for the right moment..._ At that moment she hears a voice in her head...quietly whispering...she can't make out the words...then her brother calls her back inside "Coming Steve!" she calls back putting her book into her black backpack,ignoring the voice ..for now.. and runs , her hair that barely reach past her shoulders waving behind her in the slight summer breeze. She whould usually be in her room rather than outside at this time of year...she hates summer. She rather likes Winter. The cold always calmed her down unlike the hot summer weather that makes her uneasy. She ran inside her brother's castle,her teal colored eyes trailing along the place. It was beutifull really and also pretty simple. It was smaller castle. Stone and wood classic castle unlike Notch's marble white gigantic palace. The garden's and the castle it self is beutiful in winter. Always loved to draw them or just simply gaze at them for hours. Her pet spider happily followed after her after she pat it on head. She had found it when she was little about to be killed by a griefer but she saved it and it became attached to her. She was arround 15 when that happened...it was also shirt after the war ended... The spider is now almost fully grown. The long black legs making weird crawling sound as it followed her,Ignus is what she named it. Fire in Latin if she is not mistaken. She came into the dining room her simple black leggins with small patches of dirt and grass all over it as her yellow T-shirt was almost untouched. Steve scowled "dirty again?" he raised his eyebrow "hey, in my defense you were the one who sent me outside" she simply shrugged and sat at her place at the tabel. Alex just smiled in amusement and Steve sighted while sitting down. They ate in silence until the dinner was over the sun was setting as she came into her room in the farthest and highest tower [not very hight really the castle isn't that big]. She just likes beeing alone to herself with Ignus and her books. She tho felt as if she is beeing watched...well she got that feeling every now and then ever since the war ended...huh weird...she just shruggs it off and guesses it as her paranoya already used to the feeling as she sat on thw windowsmil overlooking the garden and the sunset. Ignus crawled over and lay by her side while she pet him complitely unavare of the figure lurking in the shadows of the castle watching her and her family closely. _Waiting...as it has been for the past 10 years...but no metter what Notch said...his patience is far greater than his brothers...he will show them the **truth**...he will show them **all.**_

 **Oook so this was a short prologue of this story. Hope you liked it! Bye bye~**

 **-D I A n a 2 9**


End file.
